The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to an encoding method of determining an intra prediction mode for providing high-speed performance at an image encoding device.
When compared with an existing H.264 technology, a high efficiency video coding (HEVC) technology has four times increased in prediction mode, and its macro block (16×16 pixels) that is the basic unit of encoding has been expanded to up to coding blocks of up to four sizes. The encoding expansion technology has two times increased coding compression efficiency but the complexity of implementation also increases by four times. In order to implement a real-time HEVC encoder, there is a need to calculate prediction errors that use an original image and a prediction image in 35 intra prediction modes corresponding to a block in units of 8×8 (4×4), 16×16, 32×32, 64×64 pixels.
The prediction error needs a lot of calculation and in addition to time taken for the calculation, resources needed for the calculation are excessively used. Thus, the chip size of hardware increases or in the case of software, there is a limitation in that computing power is excessively used. Thus, mobile or an IoT device that needs low power is difficult to use an HEVC encoder suitable for super resolution.